


Fire Fight

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut, killjoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As a new killjoy, you're slowly coming off BL/ind drugs and feeling emotions for the first time. Dealing with this is hard enough without the incredibly attractive Party Poison complicating things even further. Because of him, you've found yourself experiencing new sensations- some that you aren't quite sure how to act upon. One night, after a fire fight that ended in you sustaining some minor injuries, he patches you up and all your suppressed feelings come into the light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr by me, Arabellamuerte. Reviews/comments and kudos are much appreciated :)

“Are you fucking insane!?” Party yelled, dragging your weeping form into his room and shutting the door tight behind him.

“I-I’m sorry!” You managed between sobs, tears running down your flushed cheeks. Your arm was burned badly, the skin bubbling and red where you’d been hit by a drac while following Party out into a dangerous zone. But the pain was nothing compared to the guilt you felt for letting him down. As a girl being weaned off BL/ind suppressants, you weren’t handling the new emotion Jet had identified as “remorse” very well. It made you nauseous, and all you wanted to do was curl into a ball and avoid Party forever.

“I fucking told you to stay home, God damn it!” He hissed, rummaging through an old milk crate to find bandages and antiseptic. 

“I’m so sorry- I-I thought you w-weren’t coming home… Had to see for myself if they really- If they-” You couldn’t say it aloud.

“If they what? If they really ghosted me?” He scoffed. “What did I tell you, princess? Killjoys never die.” He walked over to you, arms laden with medical supplies he’d pinched from an abandoned hospital a few miles north. “But you might, if you ever pull a stunt like that again.” 

“I just care about you too much- you make me so worried when you’re gone.” You said, a millionth tear threatening to spill.

“Y/N. I’m not going anywhere.” With that, he poured a bit too much of the medicine on your arm and you yelped at the sting. “Fuck. Sorry.”

He grabbed more bandage and gauze and wrapped it up in a way that kind of resembled what he’d seen doctors do, and secured it. 

“Why do you even let me stay here? I’m useless.” You lamented, crying again.

“Don’t talk like that.” Party mumbled.

“I’m a waste of space. I can’t fight, I’m always getting hurt, Ghoul and Kobra hate me, and now you do too-”

“I don’t hate you.” He laughed, sitting down next to you on the bed. He brushed your tears away with his thumb. “I just- I feel like I can’t protect you. And it-” he let out a shaky sigh- “it’s frustrating, I guess.”

The room was quieter than usual, prompting you to ask where everyone was. In all the commotion, the two of you had branched off from the rest of the group.

“The northern station. Ghoul got blasted in the leg. They’ve got better medical up there.” He explained, ruffling his scarlet hair.

“Oh. Shouldn’t you be with them?”

“Nah.” Party said with an airy wave of his hand. “Ghoul can take care of himself. But it’s my job to take care of you.”

"I'll keep you safe, Y/N." Party promised, his voice raw with emotion. His hand was cupping your face again. He noticed that you were so soft- not weathered and sun-beaten like the rest. But warm, too. You didn’t have the heartless chill of a droid. 

Melting into the moment, hesitantly and carefully, like you were the most precious object in the world, he kissed your lips.

This caused you to gasp sharply and turn bright red. It was over as soon as it started, but it was already too much. You felt as if you were on fire, exposed, too vulnerable. But some deep, repressed part of you that hadn’t seen the light since your first day at BL/ind told you that you liked it.

"P-party..." You stammered, curling a lock of hair around your finger shyly.

"I'm sorry, that was fucking stupid of me. I mean, you're still so young- I don't even think this is legal in the city. Well, then again, nothing we ever do is. But I just- It felt right in the moment and-"

"Party." You cut off his rambling.

"What is it?" He asked, bringing his face close to yours. You marveled briefly at his utter beauty, the hints of gold in his green eyes, the trails of cheap red hair dye mixed with sweat rolling down his neck. He glistened in the dwindling sunlight, the red sunset making his face seem tanner and more pronounced.

"Please do that again." You whined.

For an eternity you just stared at each other, moving closer millimeters at a time. When your lips finally met, neither of you could breathe.

Afraid of hurting or scaring you, Party started out slow, just keeping your closed mouths sealed together. But when he pulled you onto him you gasped, opening your mouth, allowing him to take further control. The sounds you were making made it difficult for him to restrain himself. 

You sighed when he pulled away for air, but went right back to kissing all over his face, his throat, and the part of his chest exposed by his barely-there shirt. You were almost completely oblivious to how much it turned him on.

“Y-Y/N-” He choked out, losing his train of thought when you started to bounce slightly in his lap. “Fuck, baby you’ve gotta stop.” He groaned, lifting you up and setting you down beside him.

“Please, Party.” You begged, squirming a little as you tried to get closer to him again.

“You have no idea what you’re asking for, princess.” He drawled, only making you want him more.

“Show me.” You said, mouth agape and hair a mess.

“Fucking hell.” He murmured, pulling you in again. 

This kiss was messier. Needier. Hands wound up under clothing and in hair. He rocked against your clothed core, with only the fabric of your underwear under your skirt and the rough denim of his jeans separating you. You were struck by a feeling you’d never experienced before. It wasn’t love- you’d felt that before. Love starts in your chest and radiates over you like a wave of bubbly light emotion. This was something completely new. It was a heat that began between your legs and never ended. 

Then you remembered a bit of information from an anatomy class eons ago, how procreation used to be fueled by an emotion called lust. This emotion was so strong, that without BL/ind suppressants, people used to indulge in this pleasure recreationally. And that’s when you realize where this is going.

Oh.

“Party-” You gasped out against his kiss-bitten lips, disconnecting you briefly.

He pulled back- albeit reluctantly- and upon noticing your troubled expression the hint of lust in his eyes lessened.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, and then as if he’s had an epiphany he adds- “You’ve never done this before, have you?”

You shook your head slowly.

“Oh- well- um- I guess we don’t have to keep going? We could stop and just talk, if you wanted to.” He said, running a calloused hand up your arm reassuringly. “I won’t force you to do anything. Besides, it’s kind of a special thing… I know a lot of people like to wait.”

“I don’t know what to wait for. I just want to be with you.” You said breathlessly. 

“You know I’d never hurt you, right? I-” He paused and took a deep breath. “I love you. I didn’t realize it until today, when I thought I lost you. But I do. I love you so much it hurts.” He looked close to tears, and you just stared in awe. You couldn’t believe you could make the powerful and heartless Party Poison so weak for you.

“I think I love you, too.” You said, taking his hand in yours. “And because I love you, I want to do this with you. I want you to be my first.”

At this, he smiled wildly, tackling you and pinning you down with another heated kiss. You fidgeted beneath him, trying to reciprocate his impassioned advances as best you could. Even with him above you, you felt as if he could never get close enough. You wrapped a leg around his back, pulling him down further onto you.

That unfamiliar feeling returned tenfold, and he must have felt it too because he started to rock against you harder. 

Party’s lips left yours briefly, causing you to whine in frustration. You let out a contented sigh when they returned to mouth at your neck. 

Then his hands were under your shirt, sending a thrill through the you. You arched up to meet his touches happily, until he started to pull it off.

“No!” you said forcefully, eyes full of wild panic. Immediately his hands flew off of you, raised high.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N...I-I thought you wanted this- so I-”

“Korse- He-” You began, eyes watering.

“Oh, God. He didn’t- he didn’t try to-” Party’s thoughts immediately went to the worst case scenario, of you being used by that horrible man for his own twisted desires.

“Scars. From things they did to me. I’m not pretty like other girls.” You explained in a rush, grimacing.

Party just drew in a shaky breath and removed his own shirt, exposing a surprisingly defined but lean chest, as well as a lattice of burn marks- tokens from firefights. Lower, around his waist were less red stretch marks- a reminder of a plentiful life in Battery City when he had easy access to food, and as a result, was a little heavier.

“I’ve got scars, too.” 

You just stared, starry eyed. 

“You’re beautiful.” You said.

Party most certainly, definitely, did not blush.

“Will you let me see you now?” He asked softly.

You nodded hesitantly, and began to undress, still covering your breasts with your arms.

You had more scars than he did. It was kind of terrifying. Bright red incisions on your stomach and up your sides, and a network of smaller pink marks marred your otherwise pristine flesh, causing Party to get the urge to strangle whoever did this to you.

“Torture.” You said, pointing to a few lighter marks on your abdomen. “Experiments.” You pointed to the darker, more deliberate-looking lines that sliced through your stomach.

“Gorgeous.” He said, tracing each one carefully. “So perfect.”

He unfolded your arms and gasped. Most female killjoys only had standard issue black bras, or maybe some kind of tape or bandaging to make fighting easier. But you were wearing an expensive, porno-droid style lace bralette. It was pastel pink with sheer paneling and flower details, leaving very little to the imagination.

“Y/N… Where did you find this?” He asked, smirking.

You blushed, covering your face with your hands. 

“I found it scavenging a while back. It was mixed in with a bunch of scrap metal, I think it must have belonged to a droid. It was too pretty to leave behind.” You explain sheepishly.

“You were right, it’s gorgeous. But I think I’ll like what’s underneath it even more.” Party got to work, quickly undoing the straps and moaning at the sight of the newly exposed skin.

“So perfect. Love you so much.” He said, slightly out of breath. 

“Should I take this off, too?” You asked innocently, tugging at your tennis skirt.

“Yeah, babe. Wanna see all of you.” He replied, lightly palming himself through his jeans. 

You undid the side zipper and shimmied out of it with ease. As you pulled it off you brushed your plain white panties, in the approximate location of your clit. You shut your eyes tight, moaning loudly before repeating the motion, to Party’s delight.

“Fuck yeah, sugar. Touch yourself for me.” He drawled, pupils dilated with lust. 

You obeyed, a wet spot slowly growing at the apex of your thighs.

Party wanted to do something, so he stilled your hand and replaced it with his.

You gasped at the intensified pleasure.

“S-so much better when it’s you, Party.” You said shakily.

He smirked, glowing with pride. He kept going, getting more aroused than he thought possible as he watched you writhe around under his touch.

Then he stopped altogether and started pulling off your underwear.

He kissed the spot where his fingers had just been, making you laugh.

“Stop me if this is too much, okay?” He said, making sure to get a nod of consent from you before continuing.

He slowly pushed a finger into your soaked entrance. He met some resistance, like he expected, but not much. He figured you must have really wanted this as bad as he did. 

“You good?” 

You nodded, eyes squeezed shut. A million thoughts were running through your head. You hadn’t decided if it was a good feeling or not.

You made up your mind when he plunged in deeper, hitting a spot inside you that tore a moan from your throat.

Then he added a second finger, and a third, causing you to lift your hips off the bed in an effort to get more.

Your prayers were answered when he added his tongue, flicking it against your clit and spelling out your name. 

You let out an elated noise, feeling yourself get closer and closer. 

“You gonna come, baby?” He taunted before licking a long stripe up your heat.

You could only reply in a chorus of moans, but he knew you were close, already clenching around him and practically dripping for him.

He sharply pulled his fingers out, and said “You’d better wait.”

Party stood up and undid his pants hurriedly, while you sat up and watched him, trying to ignore the ache between your legs. His pants joined the clothes littered on the floor and he took a minute to search for a probably-not-expired condom before tearing the package, rolling it on and joining you on the bed. You were speechless, marveling at his naked form and hard cock.

“Wow…” You muttered, tracing over his bare chest and legs, steering clear of his somewhat intimidating length. Then your fingertips just barely ghosted over the head and he hissed in pleasure.

“Does that feel good?” You asked softly, kind of unsure of if that was right.

“It feels amazing, baby. But that’s not what I want to do right now.” He moved closer so that his breath was in your ear. “Lie down for me?” 

You complied happily, and grinned when you felt his familiar weight back straddling you.

“Listen, Y/N. If you ever want me to stop, just tell me and I will. This isn’t about me. This is about you.” Party punctuated the statement with a quick kiss, and took one of your hands in his, exchanging a reassuring smile.

He lined up with your wet core, stroking the insides of your thighs and admiring the way you looked spread out just for him. 

Then he thrusted into you, and you cried out as you were hit with so many sensations that you doesn’t know what to do with yourself. There was pain, of course, but it was slight and dull and hardly recognizable over all these different kinds of heaven. You squeezed his hand hard but he didn’t let go, and used his other to skim up your side to your breast, touching you gently. You felt overdosed on touch, with your bodies a tangle of limbs and his lips and teeth marking up your neck.

He was practically shaking with effort as he tried to stay still. But you weren’t having it. 

You started to rotate your hips, slow at first but building up to a wild rhythm, loving how full you felt. Party made a debauched noise above you and began to meet your movements, making filthy noises every time you involuntarily clenched around him.

“Oh fuck,” he panted, constantly driving his cock in harder and harder as you proved you could take it. You met him thrust for thrust, taking his huge length like you’d done it a thousand times before.

Your open mouth looked so inviting he couldn't help but steal a searing kiss, teeth and tongues clashing together. And when you came up for air he replaced his mouth with his fingers, which you eagerly sucked without hesitation.

“You look so gorgeous like this, babygirl, letting me take you hard with my fingers in your mouth.” Party moaned. He was close already, but you were so much closer.

Removing his spit-slicked fingers, he traced them down your stomach and hipbones, leaving a trail that glimmered in the light. He traced further down until he touched your swollen clit, and you threw your head back in a silent scream.

“Party, Party please…” You groaned. 

“Are you close, baby?” He asked breathlessly, rubbing your clit with as much force as he dared.

“I-I think so-” you cut herself off with a shout as he found your g-spot. Sensing this, Party pinned your hips down and buried himself in you to the hilt, trading out his reckless thrusts for more controlled movement so that he knew he’d be sure to hit that spot again.

You were long gone, babbling bits of sentence fragments and various versions of “so good” and “please more” until you fell apart into utter oblivion. You were shaking all over, blood pumping furiously as euphoria radiated all throughout your body. One last cry of his name fell from your lips and he was gone, too. With a few more careless thrusts, a curse and and a moan that sounded vaguely like your name, he collapsed. 

He pulled out carefully, but tossed the condom in the general direction of the trash and didn’t care where it landed. You stayed in each other’s arms for what could’ve been hours, wearing matching dopey smiles and enjoying the feeling of being held.

“You’re amazing, Y/N. I’m so fuckin’ lucky.” He said through a grin.

“I’m so glad you found me.” You whispered sleepily while he absent-mindedly played with your hair. 

When you woke up the next morning, Jet was staring at the two of you with a disgusted expression, his hands over The Girl’s eyes. Ghoul was already hounding Party for details, cradling the discarded bra like it was a treasure. Kobra was somewhere behind them, sighing dramatically and grumbling that they had better keep using protection because he couldn’t stand any tiny Party’s running around the base. But to the both of you, things couldn’t have been any better.


End file.
